Sakura's gossip is sooo 2 minutes ago
by BekTehGreat
Summary: Sakura has some news! wait...that was predictable. SasuNaru, KakaIru, Boy love. Don't like don't click!


**Hello! Welcome to a new beginning of insanity. How it started? My friends said I should post stories because "I can write good". I honestly think I suck, but whatever. Obviously there is no better time to start writing stories than the day before school starts in between doing summer work that I didn't feel like starting until today. So in the midst of reading 2 book and answering 11 essay questions for AP Bio, this idea randomly popped in my head. So I wrote it.**

**Now you know the state I was in when I wrote this, so you should know by now that this is a lot of crack writing.**

**WARNING!!!! BOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT? TURN BACK NOW!**

**Rated M: pretty much just to be safe because of the boyXboy making out and the lime and stuff**

**SasuNaru (would have it no other way), and KakaIru**

**And Sakura being annoying (not because I hate her, just because she seems gossipy and I hate gossip)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story plot. So don't sue. I have no job, I have no money.**

"Sasuke!"

_What now..._

"Sasuke! Where are you?"

_Maybe if I don't answer, she'll leave._

"There you are Sasuke."

_Didn't work..._

"I was looking everywhere for you. What are you doing up there?"

I looked down at the pink haired girl and dropped out of the tree, landing in front of her.

"Well...that doesn't matter right now. I have the most awesome gossip! I already told Ino and we both split to tell people. So I got you because I won you in a game of rock, paper, scissors."

"Hn."

"Oh" Her green eyes looked up apologetic. "Sorry. So the news! Oh boy is it great."

"You know, I was kind of in the middle of something..."

"It'll be really quick! It's about Kakashi-sensei. Me and Ino saw Kakashi and Iruka- sensei making out in an alley we passed by. I knew that Kakashi had to be gay, with all the gay porn he reads, but Iruka-sensei! And them two together! Actually, if you really think of it, pervert and innocent kinda go together...anyway! Have you seen Sai or Naruto?"

"I've been here all day."

"Oh...well, I checked Naruto's normal places and he wasn't anywhere, so I'll look for Sai. If you see Naruto, can you tell him? I mean, I know how Iruka is like family to him and all."

"Hn."

"Thanks Sasuke! Maybe I can catch up with you later for dinner or something?"

I sighed and gave her one of my signature glares.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Well, I got other people to find and tell so bye!" She ran off into the opposite direction.

"She left?"

"Yeah."

I looked up on the branch that I was on and a half naked Naruto drops down next to me.

"I told you we could get caught here! Especially with all your stupid fangirls."

I grabbed him and pinned him against the trunk of the tree, my face inches away from his.

"But Naruto-_chan_, I get bored of doing it in bed all the time."

"P-please! Like we haven't done it in every room of your mansion and my apartment, on every single possible surface. A-and don't call me that. You are just doing it because you're horny!"

I smirked, making the whiskered cheeks turn a slight pink. "So." He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with my lips, taking the opportunity to thrust my tongue in his mouth. At first, he tried to pry me off, but he gave in quickly, wrapping his tan arms around my neck. When we ran out of breath, we separated our lips, a string of saliva connecting our lips from the war that raged in our mouths.

"So Iruka and Kakashi...good for them."

"What do you...mean...good for them? Kakashi-sensei is a...pervert. I don't want...him with...Iruka-sensei."

"So. Iruka made the choice too. He knows what he's doing."

"Hm!" he pouted, making me attack his lips again.

"Sasuke-teme! We've been doing this all day! My ass hurts and my back is scratched from being pounded against a rough tree!"

"Hn." I continued attacking his neck, making him groan lightly as I abused his sensitive spot and rubbed his half hard penis. "Doesn't seem like you want to be done."

"T-that's not- ah!- fair! Mmm...temeeeee"

MEANWHILE

"See, I told you Naruto wouldn't be upset about you and me."

"He was complaining before Sasuke attack him!"

"...He'll get used to it."

"Kakashi..."

"What?"

"Stop trying to distract me! Stop touching there!"

"But I can't help it! When you're upset, I get turned on."

"No wonder Sasuke is a pervert. NOT HERE!"

"Ok, let's go home then."

"No, I meant-" poof

**So...whatcha think? Reviews would be nice. Constructive criticism is enjoyed (although this is me running on pure energy drinks). Flames will be handled by my personal fire swallower.**


End file.
